


Our Song I Don't Remember

by The_Marvellous_Magical_M



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, terrible singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marvellous_Magical_M/pseuds/The_Marvellous_Magical_M
Summary: Maybe it's the six fruit tingles already in her system, but Hecate is finally starting to come around to the idea of karaoke.





	Our Song I Don't Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Well Met all, this is my first works. I know It's terrible and not very well written but I do hope you enjoy it :)

Hecate sometimes wonders how different life would have been if things had gone differently. She loved her life as it was and hoped dearly that it was fated to happen any number of ways should it not have been on that particular night. She doesn’t remember all the details, except for the fact that she’s fairly certain it had all started with a certain blonde Miss Pippa Pentangle and a night out.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

  “Come on Hiccup!” Pippa practically dragged her friend through the door of the pub. Hecate winced as they got closer to a noise that could very loosely be described as singing. She’d never had any desire to come here before and there was very little to entice her now.  
  “You like this - this…chortling?” She asked, eyebrows raised.  
  “Yes Hecate, I do.” Pippa huffed, guiding her to a free table right in the middle of everything. Hecate eyed the sticky surface warily. Waving her hand subtly it was cleaned to within an inch of it’s life, only then did she choose to shrug off her coat and drape it over one of the empty stools and sit down herself. Pippa did the same, though a lot less warily and got out her ordinary money.  
  “So what will you have hiccup?” She asked chirpily and HB had enough of a heart to feel a little bad that she wasn’t as enthused as her pink friend.  
  “I don’t suppose they do Fire shots here?” The blonde gave her a pointed look and she sighed. “I didn’t think so…I’ll have whatever you think I’d like.” She said finally, returning the smile she received with a small one of her own.

Hecate watched the small stage where two people had - _miniphones…did Pippa call them?_ and from what else Pippa had said they were both meant to be singing but nothing about what they were doing even remotely resembled singing. It barely resembled anything human, and all the words were slurred but looking around, everyone else seemed to be able to slur along, so obviously it was a well known ordinary chant. Hecate tapped her foot along to the tune but showed no other signs of enjoying herself. Everybody was far too loud and much to close and the air was too thick and heavy to be comfortable.

She was about to look around for Pippa when her friend seemingly appeared out of nowhere with their drinks. Something that looked far too pink and bubbly with an orange slice and a little umbrella _Please don’t let that be for me…_ she groaned, or something bluish purple with fruit, a little paper umbrella and a few other bits of colourful plastic sticking out. _On second thoughts - perhaps I’ll take the pink and bubbly_ she scrunched her nose as the ornamented drink was pushed towards her.  
  “It’s called a fruit tingle Hiccup.” She half shouted over the noise.  
  “It’s tacky is what it is! Much too flashy to be considered a drink.” She mumbled, removing all the excessive bits, leaving only a straw.  
  “Look Hecate,” Pippa sighed, taking a sip of her drink “if you don’t want to be here then we can go…I just thought this might be fun.” She said sounding a bit fed up and again, HB had enough of a heart to at least feel bad.  
  “I’m sorry Pipsqueak…” she took the blondes hand and gave it a little squeeze, taking a sip from her straw to show her sincerity and smiling briefly at how pleasant she found the taste. “I don’t mean to be a grump…so if you like this…yodelling…then so do I.” She tried to catch her friends eyes, giving her a wide and cheeky smile which after a little more nudging and a poke to the side Pippa finally returned.  
  “Only if you’re sure!” She beamed, clapping her hands together and taking a large gulp of her pink bubbles.  
  “I’m most definitely not, but you are and that’s enough.” Pippa sat down excitedly and immediately her attention was stolen by the people on stage. Hecate was surprised to learn that Pippa knew a fair few of the ordinary chants being chosen and she happily sung along. Hecate however had only partially known the chorus to one so far, and even that had been a bit touch and go. The night however had been made infinitely better by the fact that she had consumed at least six fruit tingles, all of the umbrella’s of course having ended up tucked in her - now down - hair, though how they got there she couldn’t remember but she’s sure it had something to do with Pippa.

She was fumbling back to their table with another round when a set of blonde curls and a soft face walking up on stage caught her eye and she stumbled, spilling a little out of each drink all over her hands. Reaching the table she put them down and shook them off, uncharacteristically wiping them on her clothes with a muttered _‘shoot’_.

 _There’s a boy I know,_  
_He’s the one I dream of._  
_Looks into my eyes,_  
_Takes me to the clouds above - mmhmm…_

The voice started and goodness, it wasn’t great. It was much like everybody else that had been up but the woman herself was so captivating that Hecate found herself able to look past it. Pippa tried to say something to her but noticed her friends eyes transfixed on the woman on stage and she smiled, a small glint in her eye.

 _Oh, I lose control,_  
_Can’t seem to get enough - uh-huh_  
_When I wake from dreaming,_  
_Tell me is it really love?_

_Ooh, how will I know?_

She held the miniphone out to the pub who all chorused _‘don’t trust your feelings’_

 _How will I knooooooow?_  
_How will I know?_

Again she put the device out to the audience _‘Love can be deceiving’_ they chanted back.

 _How will I know?_  
_How will i know if he really loves me?_  
_I say a prayer with every heartbeat_  
_I fall in love whenever we meet,_  
_I’m asking you what you know about these things!_

Hecate thought the woman was so charismatic from her curly curly hair right down to her shiny black shoes. Her drink now completely forgotten and she completely missed the smirk on her friends face as she practically sat on the edge of her seat leaning as far forward as the table would allow.

 _How will I know if he’s thinking of me?_  
_I try to phone but I’m too shy (can’t speak)_  
_Falling in love is so bittersweet_  
_This love is strong, why do I feel weak?_

She wondered if the chosen pronouns were indicative of the woman’s own preferences. Hecate hoped not.

 _Oh, wake me, I’m shaking,_  
_Wish I had you near me now - uh-huh_  
_Said there’s no mistaking,_  
_What I feel is really love_

The rest of the song went by in a complete blur to Hecate even though her eyes had barely blinked let alone strayed from the stage since the song started but everybody clapping seemed to snap her out of her daze and she spluttered out a frantic cough, realising at some point she had gotten off her stool and was now standing in the middle of the walk way about three feet in front of their table. She blushed at the look she was receiving from the pink witch as she sat back down and sipped her drink.  
  “You should talk to her.” She nudged.  
  “I don’t think I need to do that.” Hecate shook her head, taking another sip.  
  “I’m not saying ask her to marry you - most people start with hello.” She tried to smile as reassuringly as possible.  
  “No no, I will pine for a while like I do every other crush I’ve ever had and that will be that.” She nodded finitely if not a little defeatedly and buried her face in the crook of her arm. Pippa wanted very desperately to shake her friend until she understood that it didn’t have to be like that. But a different opportunity presented itself that she hoped would prove a lot more effective. It just so happened that the woman who had been onstage was about to pass their table and she would be damned if she let this opportunity literally pass her by.

Sticking a hand out delicately she stopped the woman with a big smile on her face.  
  “Hi! I’m Pippa.” She greeted and the woman smiled warmly back.  
  “Julie, great to meet you.”  
  “I just wanted to say I love that song you just did! Didn’t you think Julie did it brilliantly, Hecate?” She looked at her friend, who looked up from her spot moping in her arm and immediately straightened to the point of standing, bumping the table as a result.  
  “Uhh…wha…yeah…you were…umm…really great.” She managed awkwardly, not knowing whether the chuckle she’d received was a good thing or a bad thing.  
  “Nah, I was rubbish but it’s a bit of fun innit?” She smiled, winking at her and Hecate thought she might melt it was so endearing.  
  “Maybe you should come up with me next time, we can do a duet.” She smiled wide and Hecate wondered whether her heart could beat itself right out of her chest.  
  “I..uhh..I would like that…very much.” She smiled back.  
  “Great, it’s my round but I’ll come find you in a bit.” She waved and walked off in the direction of the bar. Hecate sat back down sipping her drink and watching Julie as she went.

  “That wasn’t so hard now was it?” Pippa raised a brow.  
  “I’d rather take my chances with a raging Swamp Goblin than do that again.” She breathed out heavily, wiping her sweaty palms on her pants. The blonde rolled her eyes at her friends penchants for the dramatics but smiled internally that for once her friend just might let herself have this one.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

Hecate doesn’t remember what she and Julie sang that evening, only that they had both been equally off key, she herself hadn’t known the words and despite all that Julie hadn’t cared in the slightest. They’d fallen in bed together that night, though again Hecate hardly remembers it but it’s okay because neither does Julie. It also didn’t matter because they’d had plenty of nights afterwards that they did remember - very well - Hecate smirked to herself, but was quickly snapped out of her thoughts by two little hands on her cheeks. Deep brown eyes looking into her own with a big smile that now had more than four teeth. She took the hands in her own and kissed them, making the little girl giggle.

  “I love you Mildred.” She whispered, tickling the girls belly sending her into a raucous fit of squeals.  
  “I love you. I love you. I love you.” She repeated as she continued her attack, smiling at the girls cries of glee. When she stopped the little brunette sat up again and gave her gentle pecks all over her face with exaggerated ‘mwah!’ sounds - her other mothers teachings.  
  “Look at my two favourite girls aye?” HB heard behind her and turned so both she and Mildred could see the owner of the voice. Mildred bounced excitedly, her arms stretching out to be picked up, saying a simple ‘up up!’ Julie kissed HB’s cheek then scooped her daughter into her arms.  
  “Ready to go Mrs. Hardbroom?” She looked at HB, who stood and nodded.  
  “I am if you are Mrs. Hubble.” She smiled back, taking Mildred to put in her pram.  
  “Then lead the way my good witch!” Julie proclaimed in a very dramatic fashion, grabbing her keys off the kitchen table and going to open the door for the them. HB rolled her eyes despite the wide smile on her face.

Yes - she definitely had better more important moments to remember than one silly little song - even if it did change her life for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: How Will I know? - Whitney Houston.


End file.
